Forget Something?
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: Kendall, James, and Logan go looking for Carlos and find him... with someone? Terrible summary, I know.  R&R please!


**Note:** First of all – I got a tumblr. I've fallen in love.

Second of all – THE **ELEVATE** COVER. I love, love, love, love, love it. To. Death. I don't know how many people I've seen hate on it – I personally think they've lost their minds to a point where they've gotten a little too obsessive that they can't appreciate something as epic as the cover. Anyway, ON TO THE NOTE.

I've had this idea in my head for a few days and finally got around to writing it. I hope that you guys enjoy this story; it includes an OC who I love dearly. He even appears in a future story of mind -waggles eyebrows-

So anyway, hope you guys like it! Peace late, bro-hahs!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush. Frankly, you wouldn't want me to.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh-oh, oh, oh, oh..."<em>

Kendall Knight reached into his pocket as the familiar ringtone played, signaling in incoming call. He glanced at the screen and groaned when he saw Gustavo's name written out across the screen. Accepting the call, Kendall held the phone up to his ear and tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. "Hey, Gustavo."

"Dogs. Get to the studio, _now_." Gustavo roared and Kendall held the phone a few inches away from his ear, wincing as Gustavo's words rang in his ears. Before Kendall could respond, the call was ended. Obviously, Gustavo wasn't in the mood to argue with the blonde boy today.

"What did ol' Gustavo want?" James Diamond, one of Kendall's best friends, asked, looking up from his mirror. Kendall sighed and sat up, turning to face James and how other best friend, Logan Mitchell, who were giving him semi-curious looks.

"He wants us at the studio." The blonde shrugged and pulled himself up from his white pool chair, followed closely by the other two boys. "Griffin is probably making unreasonable demands again."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Logan commented, laughing a little before his smile vanished into a confused frown. "Hey, where's Carlos?"

Carlos Garcia, their fourth best friend, was nowhere to be seen. In fact, they hadn't seen him all day. The youngest member of the band had left the apartment early that morning, saying he would be back 'later' but never giving a specific time.

"I have no idea. I'll call him and tell him to meet us at Roque Records in thirty minutes." Kendall said as he lead the two boys through the Palm Woods lobby and out to the front, where they set off in the direction of the studio.

Roque Records was only a few blocks away from the Palm Woods, so the boys walked there most of the time. As the three boys walked, James went back to admiring himself in his mirror and Logan was humming along to one of their new songs, smiling at a few girls who walked by. Kendall pulled out his phone and dialed Carlos' phone number, listening to the line ring a few times before it went to voicemail.

"You've reached Carlitos-" Kendall didn't bother to leave a message, Carlos would never check it, so he hung up as soon as the familiar recording started to play. Logan glanced at Kendall as the blonde groaned in frustration.

"He didn't answer?" Logan inquired, raising one of his eyebrows. Kendall shook his head and stuffed the phone into his pocket, obviously annoyed with his youngest friend. What was the point of Carlos having a phone if he never answered it?

"It's his problem if Gustavo gets angry," James commented, never looking up from his mirror, "Let's just go."

The other two agreed and the trio turned the corner, talking amongst themselves and laughing until they heard a familiar laugh come from across the street. Simultaneously, the three of them looked up, searching for the source of the laugh.

Carlos was standing on the sidewalk in front of a shop, a smile on his face as he laughed. He was wearing his black hoodie with the white and blue stripe(1) the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing a pair of semi-skinny jeans and black converse. Carlos wasn't wearing his helmet, leaving it at the apartment so that James would wax it(2), so his shiny black hair looked nice for once.

Standing beside Carlos was someone that the other three boys had never seen before. He was fairly tall, just a little bit shorter than James, with sun-kissed skin and well toned muscles. He had curly, dirty blonde hair that hung just above his brown eyes. He had freckles that dappled his nose and cheeks and a devilishly handsome smile. He was smiling at Carlos as the shorter boy laughed, looking pleased with himself as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world.

Carlos' laughs died down and he shook his head, running his hand through his hair. The blonde raised one eyebrow as Carlos did so, a smirk playing out on his lips. Carlos seemed to notice and tilted his head to the side, "What?"

Since Kendall, James, and Logan were upwind of the boys, they could hear their conversation clear as day. The three boys exchanged a glance, wondering who the guy was and what the two were doing.

"You should wear your helmet less often." The boy responded to Carlos' question, "I never get to see your hair."

Carlos scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What's the sudden fascination with my hair, Bradley?"

The blonde, Bradley, laughed, his white teeth sparkling. "I just like your hair. Is that so wrong?" As he spoke, Bradley wrapped an arm around Carlos' waist and pulled the shorter boy close. He ran his own fingers through Carlos' black locks, chuckling as the Latino swatted his hand away.

"No, but it's weird." There was no mistaking the dreamy smile on Carlos face as Bradley touched his hair.

Kendall slowly turned his head to stare at Logan and James, who both looked shocked. Carlos never acted this way with them, only when he was with Stephanie or Sasha or the Jennifers. Wait, what? Carlos only acted this way around girls that he _really_ liked. Did that mean Carlos was-

"Is Carlos gay?" Logan spoke their thoughts, staring at his two best friends who looked just as bewildered as himself. Kendall and James shrugged and went back to watching the two boys, eyes wide. It was true that Carlos wasn't the most masculine guy in the world, and when they thought about it, the possibility that he was gay was _very_ possible.

"Okay, you can stop groping my hair now." Carlos grabbed Bradley's wrist, causing the taller boy to pout. The Latino just laughed and let go of Bradley's arm, watching as it fell limply at his side. Bradley's other arm was still wrapped around his waist, but he paid it no mind.

"Were your friends upset that you left so early this morning?" Bradley asked randomly, causing Carlos to look up at him with an uncertain expression on his face.

"I hope not. I mean, we spend so much time together and I really wanted to spend time with someone else for a change." Carlos said, uncertainty tainting his voice as he spoke. Suddenly his eyes widened and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "I forgot I put my phone on silent. One of them is bound to have called me."

"Yeah, a couple missed calls from Kendall. Oh, and a text message from Gustavo." Carlos' smile vanished as he opened the message and read it, "He wants me at the studio."

"You don't want to keep him waiting." Bradley said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry, Bradley. I'll call you later?" Carlos looked up at the blonde with an apologetic expression. Bradley nodded and Carlos took a few steps past him before he whirled around and grabbed hold of the Latino's wrist. Carlos looked a bit confused as he was turned around, gazing up at Bradley as if he was awaiting an explanation.

"You forgot something." Bradley said as he pulled Carlos close, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Almost as soon as he had done so, the taller boy pulled away, a smirk on his face. Carlos was frozen to the spot, a dreamy look on his face as a smile appeared on his lips. Bradley laughed and pointed in the direction of Roque Records, "Don't want to be late, do you?"

"Oh… yeah…" Carlos whispered, looking dazed as he turned around and headed off in the direction of the studio, looking happier than ever.

Kendall, Logan, and James said nothing as they followed their friend all the way to Roque Records. Carlos got there before them, so when they walked into the studio, he was already in the booth. They joined him quickly and he greeted them with a smile.

"What's up, Carlos? We haven't seen you all day." James said, giving Carlos a suspicious look. The Latino didn't seem to notice it as he shrugged and slipped the headphones onto his head. "Nothing much."

As they began the first song, the other three glanced over at Carlos. There was no mistaking that smile on his face as he clearly relived the moment in his mind over and over. Kendall, James, and Logan exchanged a knowing smile as they sang their lines. At least Carlos was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yes, Bradley will appear in a later fanfic, I'm not saying which. He won't relate to this story, or maybe he will, I don't know. All I _do_ know is that I LOVE HIM.

So did you love him? Like the story? Hate it? Leave a review!

**Carlos:** YES no abuse -does happy dance-

**Me:** Oh, just you wait. I've got my abuse wand right here –pats pocket-

**Carlos:** Hah.. ha…. –runs-

(1) I am in LOVE with that hoodie of his. I want it. NOW.

(2) The agreement he made with James ;D


End file.
